Blut und Blüten
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Hyde baut schon wieder Mist, aber diesmal bringt er sich und Henry in Lebensgefahr, und der Schurke des Stücks ist eine Blume. Eine dämonische Blume. Übersetzung der Fanfiction "Blood and Petals" von RBDECEPTICON. Ein bisschen OOC, aber nicht annähernd so sehr wie die letzten Fics. Es wird sehr dramatisch.
1. Die Blume kommt an,

_Hallo, alle zusammen und willkommen zu einer weiteren dreiteiligen Fanfic, die meine Wenigkeit hier übersetzt!_

 _RBDECEPTICON17 und ich freuen uns schon lange darauf, euch diese Fic zu servieren und wir hoffen, dass ihr so viel Spaß beim Lesen habt wie sie beim Schreiben und ich beim Übersetzen! X3_

 _Disclaimer: Der Webcomic Glass Scientists gehört der fabelhaften Sabrina Cotugno, Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde gehören dem genialen Robert Louis Stevenson und die Fanfic, die ich hier übersetze, gehört RBDECEPTICON17. Das hier ist eine von der Urhebering genehmigte, freie Übersetzung_

 _Für den Teil der Geschichte gibt's keine Warnungen, aber die kommen in den nächsten Kapiteln. Betrachtet das hier also als die erste Warnung für die Story._

…

Es war Mitte Frühling im schönen London und die Sonne schien und lächelte vom Himmel herab. Leute schwatzten miteinander auf jeder Straße, die Blumen im Park blühten wunderschön unter dem Sonnenlicht und die vielen Läden waren gut besucht.

Doch in einer der vielen Kutschen, die durch die Straßen der Stadt rollten, saßen zwei Wissenschaftler, einer schlaksig, der andere mollig. Sie hatten eine neue exotische Blume abgeholt, die sie ihrer extravaganten und faszinierten Sammlung hinzufügen wollten und die nun sicher eingetopft im Schoß des dünneren Mannes ruhte.

Das Klappern der Pferdehufe auf dem Pflasterstein und das Knallen der Pferdepeitsche erfüllten die Kutsche, während die Männer zusahen, wie Häuser und Menschen an ihnen vorüberzogen, bis die Kutschen endlich vor einem großen Gebäude hielt.

Die Gesellschaft Für Geheime Wissenschaften!

„Man muss sich wirklich fragen, wie dieses Haus immer noch steht, so viel Geld, wie an für seine Erhaltung braucht!", kommentierte der dünne Mann frech, während er seinem Freund vorsichtig die Blume im Käfig überreichte und aus der Kutsche stieg. Ein fröhliches Grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht, während die Mantelspitzen seines dunklen Mantels in der sanften Frühlingsbrise wehten.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Der gute Doktor zaubert freundlich den Leuten das Geld aus der Tasche, Archer!", entgegnete Bird scherzhaft und herzhaft lachend. Der größere Mann überreichte dann vorsichtig Archer die Blume und stieg aus der Kutsche.

Sie hatten hart gearbeitet, um ein so frisches Exemplar zu erwerben.

Schweigend hielt Archer den Käfig mit der Blume in den Händen als er und Bird offen auf die Gesellschaft zu gingen und ihre Augen über die Fassaden ihres großen Zuhause wandern ließen.

Die Wände waren weiß angestrichen, es gab viele Fenster, manche davon von dezenten Vorhängen verschlossen. Auf dem Dach spien zahlreiche Schornsteine dunklen Rauch aus, der um die rote, blaue und weiße Flagge spielte, die stolz im Wind wehte. Wenn man jedoch hinter den Rauch und den Union Jack sah, dann erschaute man den Wahnsinn dahinter. Das riesige Teleskop und all die anderen Kuriositäten im hinteren Teil der Gesellschaft waren ein gewaltiger Kontrast zur Fensterfront des Gebäudes. Und um dem Platz die Krone aufzusetzen ragte das Wahrzeichen der Gesellschaft, geflügelt und golden, vor dem großen Doppeltor des Gebäudes.

Es war ein wahrlich großartiger Anblick.

Nachdem die beiden Männer eine Weile ihr Heim bewundert hatten, gingen sie endlich hinein. Bird hielt die Tür auf, damit sein Freund die Blume problemlos rein und in die schön beleuchtete Haupthalle tragen konnte. Still gingen sie die wissenschaftliche und makabre Halle hinunter und ließen ihre Augen über die abgefahrenen Gegenstände, die ihre Kollegen gesammelt und am roten Teppich entlang ausgestellt hatten, sowie das riesige prähistorische Skelett, das über ihnen hing, schweifen, mit einem liebevollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Als sie aber auf die Treppen am Ende der Halle zukamen, mit der Absicht sich sogleich in ihre Wohnung zurückzuziehen und anzufangen an der Pflanze zu experimentieren, eilten zahlreiche ihrer Kollegen herbei, um sie zu begrüßen, mit heiterem Lachen und neugierigen Fragen auf der Zunge.

„Wie heißt diese Pflanze?"

„Was wollen Sie mit ihr machen?"

„Darf ich mir ein paar ihrer Blätter für meine eigenen Forschungen borgen?"

Solche Fragen wurden den beiden Männern mit rasender Geschwindigkeit an den Kopf geworfen. Doch auch, wenn sie sich bemühten, sie zu beantworten, hatte der Aufruhr die Aufmerksamkeit eines anderen auf sich gezogen.

Eines für die Gesellschaft sehr wichtigen Mannes.

Die Doppeltür am oberen Ende der Treppen wurde geöffnet und alle wandten sich um, als ein dunkles Arbeitszimmer und ein hochgewachsener, braunhaariger Mann zum Vorschein kamen. Dieser trat heraus, mit den Händen hinterm Rücken und mild neugieriger Miene.

„Was ist denn hier los", fragte er mit sanfter, heiterer Stimme und ließ seine funkelnden, rubinroten Augen über die Gruppe schweifen.

„Verzeihung, dass wir Sie gestört haben, Dr. Jekyll, aber unsere Rückkehr hat wohl die Aufmerksamkeit ein paar unserer Kollegen erregt", entschuldigte sich Bird ruhig und lächelte den brünetten Mann dabei fröhlich an.

Dieser kam inzwischen still die Treppe hinunter zur Gruppe von Mietern, die schnell zur Seite traten, als Jekyll auf die beiden Männer zuging. Seine rubinroten Augen landeten auf der geheimnisvollen, kostbaren Blume in Archers Händen, er legte den Kopf leicht und zeigte mit einem eleganten Finger auf besagte Blume.

„Ich nehme an, das ist der Grund für Ihre Neugier?", fragte Dr. Jekyll ruhig, während seine Augen vom schlichten Topf der Pflanze über den dunkelgrünen Stamm zu den wunderschönen schwarz-gelben Blüten wanderten, die sich dreimal um die Mitte wanden.

All die neugierigen Mieter nickten stumm.

„Wir wollten ihnen erklären, was es ist, aber sie haben ihre Fragen schneller gestellt, als wir antworten konnten", erklärte Archer dem Doktor, klang dabei aber nicht übelwollend gegenüber seinen Mitmietern.

Dr. Jekyll sah Archer, dann Bird an und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

„Nun, Mr. Archer, Mr. Bird, jetzt wo alle still sind, erklären Sie uns doch bitte, was Sie da mitgebracht haben", ermutigte er sie sanft und mit kultiviertem Lächeln. Der dünnere der beiden nickte, trat vor und fing an, zu erklären.

„Also, Bird und ich haben diese seltene Blume aus Japan einschiffen lassen. Ziemlich teuer, ich weiß, aber diese Pflanze war es wert. Man nennt dieses Schätzchen …"

Archer hob den Käfig etwas höher, damit alle Mieter und Dr. Jekyll die Pflanze besser sehen konnten. Einige traten näher um durch die Gitterstäbe zu spähen.

„… eine Hanahaki-Blume. Es gibt eine Menge Geschichten darüber, was sie mit Leuten anstellen kann. Bird und ich haben davon gehört und wir konnten nicht widerstehen, eine solche Schönheit unserer Sammlung hinzufügen zu wollen", endete Archer. Er lächelte stolz, als die anderen Mieter und Dr. Jekyll die geheimnisvolle Blume anstaunten.

Nach einer weiteren Minute, in der alle die Blume angestaunt hatten, verabschiedeten sich endlich Archer und Bird und gingen nach oben in ihr Botanik-Quartier. Die anderen kehrten ebenfalls in ihre Wohnungen zurück, wobei sie schwatzten und murmelten. Dr. Jekyll sah ihnen schweigend nach, während sie vom riesigen Skelett über ihnen weggingen.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Halle, als Dr. Jekyll denen nach lächelte, denen er geholfen hatte, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder die Treppen rauf zu seinem Büro ging.

Als er jedoch bei seinem Arbeitszimmer ankam … meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme.

„ **Welch eine faszinierende Blume. Ich frage mich, ob meine Wenigkeit sie sich mal näher anschauen könnte."**

Plötzlich begann sein Schatten, sich zu verformen, bevor er sich auf der Treppe teilte. Der gute Doktor stöhnte und rollte angesichts der Worte dieser Stimme mit den Augen, bevor er in sein dunkles, einsames Büro eintrat und hinter sich die Tür schloss.

„Du wirst nicht in die Nähe dieser Blume gehen, Hyde", entgegnete er streng, setzte sich in seinen bequemen Stuhl hinter seinem von Papieren und Büchern voll gestellten Tisch. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Name dieser Pflanze ihm ein Begriff war, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wo er ihn zum ersten Mal gehört hatte.

Inzwischen rauschte ein seltsamer, grinsender und kichernder Schatten über den Boden des Arbeitszimmers und zum luxuriösen Spiegel neben Dr. Jekylls Schreibtisch. Dann hob der Schatten seinen Kopf vom Boden, duckte sich wieder in ihn und sprang dann in den Spiegel. Das Glas wellte sich und wirbelte wie Wasser um die kurze Gestalt, bis der Schatten außer Sicht und im Spiegel drin war.

Einen Moment später erschien eine kleine Gestalt im Spiegel, mit wilden, blonden Haaren, durchdringenden, smaragdgrünen Augen und blasser, marmorner Haut, deren grüne Kleider ähnlich vornehm aussahen wie die, die Dr. Jekyll trug.

„ **Ach, komm schon, Henry, es ist nur eine Blume. Eine sehr hübsche, aber eben nur eine Blume"** , schnurrte Hyde. Ein breites Grinsen streckte seine Lippen, als er den Doktor aus seinem Käfig von Spiegel heraus beobachtete.

„ **Ich meine, was kann schon schiefgehen?"**

„Hyde, du kennst meine Antwort, und meine Antwort ist Nein. Vergiss diese Blume und lass mich endlich weiter arbeiten" erwiderte Henry fest und zähneknirschend, bevor er sich wieder der Arbeit auf seinem Tisch zuwandte.

Angesichts der unerwünschten Antwort schmollte der Verrückte verärgert. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen verengten sich und fixierten sich auf die Form des Doktors; wanderten an ihr hoch und runter, als wollte er sich an Henrys schöner Gestalt weiden. Aber dann kam Hyde auf eine Idee. Sein Gesicht wurde milder und sein Grinsen wich einem warmen Lächeln, bevor er aus dem Spiegel kam und herüber zu und um Henry herum schwebte.

Seine blasse Haut leuchtete weiß, während die ätherische Form des Wahnsinnigen in allen möglichen Grüntönen leuchtete und die Funken am Rand seines Körpers hinter ihm her und um Henry herum tänzelten, so lange, bis dieser nur noch Hyde sehen konnte.

„ **Na gut, Henry. Ich verspreche, ich gehe nicht in die Nähe der Blume und rede auch nicht mehr darüber"** , sagte Hyde sanft zum anderen. Dieser hob stumm den Kopf und betrachtete den Verrückten mit skeptischer Miene auf dem schönen Gesicht.

„Wirklich?", hinterfragte er freiheraus.

„ **Ja, Henry. Ich werde die Blume meiden wie die Pest, und wenn es uns umbringt."**

…

Der Mond war über der Stadt aufgegangen und leuchtete weiß und voll. Die Mieter in der Gesellschaft schliefen friedlich. Das Gebäude schien so still im Vergleich zum Wahnsinn, der sich tagsüber hier abspielte, auch wenn nicht jeder selige Ruhe fand.

Ein unheimliches grünes Glühen erleuchtete Dr. Jekylls Schreibtisch, als er eine gläserne Phiole vor sein Gesicht hielt und den vertrauten Inhalt intensiv anstarrte. Dampf stieg oben auf und das verteufelte Gemisch blubberte. Ein unergründlicher Ausdruck lag auf seinem müden und fahlen Gesicht.

„ **Komm, Doktor, es wird sich nicht von alleine trinken"** , schnurrte der Wahnsinnige den Doktor an und wartete in teuflischer Erwartung auf die Verwandlung, die er und Dr. Jekyll gleich durchmachen würden.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer und den rubinroten Augen und den Augenringen darunter von der leuchtenden Formel erleuchtet, warf Henry Hyde noch aus den Augenwinkeln einen letzten Blick zu. Die vorherige Warnung des Doktors wegen der Blume spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, was den Irren dazu nötigte, defensiv die Hände zu erheben.

Dann nahm Dr. Jekyll endlich die Formel ein, die ihm in der Kehle brannte und Hyde sah aufgeregt grinsend zu.

Es war endlich Zeit für seinen Auftritt!

Vertraute Flammen, vom Gebräu entfacht, hüllten beide ein, bevor etwas stärkeres als die Schwerkraft sie beide auseinander zerrte und dann wieder zusammenpresste; sie zerbrach, miteinander verschmolz, dann wieder voneinander wegzog. Beide wanden sich, schrien und schluchzten unter Höllenqualen, während die Verwandlung sie durchfuhr.

Doch nachdem sie die gefühlten Todesqualen überstanden hatten … tauschten beide Hälften endlich die Plätze.

Heftig keuchend und blinzelnd saß Hyde nun auf den Knien, als die Formel ihm wie Tränen aus den Augen und wie Speichel von seinen grinsenden Lippen lief, während der Doktor nun aufstand und Hyde aus dem Spiegel heraus beobachtete; sein Gesicht von den Augenwinkeln zu den Lippen zu einer düsteren Miene verzogen.

Manchmal war es schwer für Henry, die schrecklichen Schmerzen, die der Irre bei der Verwandlung durchmachte, mitanzusehen, auch wenn der gute Doktor das natürlich für sich behielt. Hyde ging es wahrscheinlich eh nicht so, wenn er wiederum die Qualen des Doktors mitansah.

Nachdem seine Lungen sich wieder mit wunderbarer Luft gefüllt hatten und die Formel nun den Teppich unter ihm befleckte, stand der Verrückte auf und eilte zu ihrem gemeinsamen Kleiderschrank. Er holte seine schwarzen und grünen Kleider heraus, zog sich um und packte dann Henrys Sachen in den Schrank.

Das wurde mit einer Vertrautheit und Energie betrieben, die dem Doktor nicht entging, als er verstohlen Hyde beim Umziehen zusah.

Dieser schaute an sich runter, entschied, dass er angemessen angezogen war und schlich dann aus dem Arbeitszimmer des Doktors. Sein Herz hämmerte vor Aufregung und er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Dann aber drehte er sich nach rechts zur einen Tür, die zu Archers und Birds botanischem Labor führte.

„Hyde, was um alles in der Welt tust du da? Geh raus, sofort!", zischte Henry mit Panik und Wut in der Stimme, während er an der Wand entlang vor die Tür rauschte und versuchte, sie zu blockieren.

Auf keinen Fall konnte er diesem Wahnsinnigen erlauben, auch nur in die Näher dieser–!

Aber Hyde ignorierte ihn einfach, öffnete langsam die Tür und schlich sich in Archers und Birds Wohnung.

Die Hauptlampe war aus, die exotischen Pflanzen der beiden Männer standen stumm unter ihrer teils gedämpften Beleuchtung, während die Mieter friedlich in ihren Feldbetten rechts neben ihrem Botanik-Quartier schliefen.

Langsam und vorsichtig schloss Hyde die Tür hinter sich und ließ seine Augen von Pflanze zu Pflanze wandern, auf der Suche nach der einen Blume, die seine Neugier erregt hatte.

Er hätte schwören können, dass ihm die Blume bekannt vorkam und er war sicher, dass es Henry dabei ähnlich ging.

„Hyde, verschwinde sofort aus diesem Raum! Ich warne dich!"

Er wollte wissen, was es war und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn Henry ihn davon abhalten würde!

„Du musst sofort von hier verschwinden, Hyde!"

Die Augen des Verrückten suchten, suchten und suchten, versuchten die Blume zu erspähen, während er weiter in den Raum hineinging. Henrys panische Stimme wurde lauter und lauter und erfüllte seinen Kopf mit Warnungen und Flehen, doch Hyde ignorierte ihn weiter.

Doch dann … fand Hyde endlich, was er suchte.

Da, auf dem hölzernen Schreibtisch, immer noch im Käfig eingesperrt und von einer schwachen Lampe beleuchtet, stand die Hanahaki-Blume, deren zahlreiche, kleine schwarz-gelbe Blüten sich wiederholt um ihre Mitte rankten. Hyde staunte angesichts der geheimnisvollen Blume und pirschte sich dann lautlos an Archers und Birds Schreibtisch heran.

„Hyde, hör auf damit! Geh weg von dieser Blume!"

Doch der Irre ging näher und stand bald vor der eingesperrten Blume; schweigend und neugierig und nur die dünnen Gitterstäbe standen zwischen Hyde und der Blume.

Unwillkürlich verzog er das Gesicht angesichts der Lage, in der diese Pflanze war; eingesperrt und allein. Es nagte so einfach an seinem Herzen, Mitleid erfüllte Hydes smaragdgrüne Augen als er traurig die schöne Hanahaki-Blume betrachtete.

Irgendwie waren sie gleich.

„Edward, bitte! Du hast die Blume gesehen, jetzt verschwinde endlich!"

Aber Hyde weigerte sich, auf den Doktor zu hören. Was konnte eine Blume ihm schon tun? Still streckte er die Hand aus und zog die Käfigtür zur Seite, um die Blume näher anzusehen, selbst als Henry verzweifelt versuchte, wieder Kontrolle über ihrer beider Körper zu erlangen und sie raus zu bugsieren, während Angst sein Herz umschnürte.

Doch es war schon zu spät, um Hyde aufzuhalten.

„ **So eine interessante–"**

Danach ging alles so schnell. Die Blume blies ihre Pollen in Hydes blasses Gesicht, sein Mund und seine Nase waren plötzlich mit dem Virus erfüllt, als er erschrocken aufkeuchte und hastig vom Tisch zurückwich. Er hustete und hustete, versuchte die Pollen loszuwerden und wütend die Blume anzustarren, doch alles, was er sah, war eine verschwommenes Gemisch aus schwarz, gelb und braun.

Doch innerhalb von Sekunden wurde es noch schlimmer, denn ein plötzlicher und überwältigender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Bauch und zwang den armen Verrückten auf die Knie. Mit zitternden Händen umklammerte er seine Magengegend, seine Augen tränten und seine Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe, doch bevor er was sagen oder tun konnte, musste Hyde heftig würgen. Seine Sicht verschwamm und sein Kopf wurde leichter.

„Oh Gott! Edward! Edward, atme! Atme für mich! Bitte!"

Er konnte nicht atmen! Er wollte so dringend atmen, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, sich zu übergeben! Er wurde immer weiter ausgequetscht, bis es nichts mehr aus ihm herauszuquetschen gab!

Alles was er sah, war eine Wolke aus rot, schwarz und gelb, während er sich weiter auf dem Boden übergab. Auf einmal gingen die Lichter an, neue Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr, doch bevor er begreifen konnte, was um ihn herum geschah … hatte eine Ohnmacht den armen Blonden bereits in ihrem schrecklichen Klammergriff.

Alles was er in seinen letzten wachen Momenten noch mitbekam, war wie Henry ein einziges Wort ausstieß; seine Stimme voller Sorge und Angst.

„Edward!"

…

Fortsetzung folgt.

…

 _Ja, liebe Leser, wieder einmal hat RBDECEPTICON ihre Lieblingsfigur zugunsten eures Amusements in eine schreckliche Situation gebracht. Sie hofft, dass sie mit diesem Cliffhanger niemandem einen Herzkasper verpasst hat. (Und nein, ich spreche nicht für mich, hehe!)_

 _Hinterlasst eure Meinung und euer Feedback in den Kommentaren unten und bleibt auf dem Laufenden für den nächsten Teil!_

 _Tschüss!_


	2. Eine Gefahr für jeden sichtbar,

_Willkommen zurück, ihr alle!_

 _Dieser Teil ist viel länger als der letzte, aber wir hoffen, dieser zweite Teil von Blut und Blüten wird euch gefallen. Und wenn nicht, dann ist das auch in Ordnung._

 _Warnungen: In diesem Kapitel gibt es recht bildlichen Horror und Körperhorror. Wenn sowas euch nicht gefällt oder zu viel ist, dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr auf das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte wartet. Für die, die weiterlesen wollen, die Autorin und ich haben euch gewarnt._

 _Viel Spaß!_

…

„Was glauben Sie, was so etwas mit ihm angestellt hat?"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Tja, wir müssen es herausfinden, sonst wird Henry zum x-ten Mal einen Anfall kriegen."

„Das wissen wir doch, Dr. Lanyon! Bird, ich und die anderen hier wollen Dr. Jekyll auch nicht mehr Stress verursachen!"

„Erheben Sie nicht Ihre Stimme gegen–"

„Seien Sie alle still, Mr. Hyde wacht auf!"

Unter schmerzvollem Stöhnen öffnete der Verrückte langsam die Augen und erblickte die stillen und verschwommenen Figuren, die ihn umgaben. In seinem Bauch war ein dumpfer Schmerz und sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie eine leichte Wolke. Hyde blinzelte wiederholt, sein Blick klärte sich langsam, bis die verschwommenen Gestalten um ihn her ihre wahre Gestalt annahmen.

All die Mieter, Rachel und … Lanyon … umgaben ihn, während er auf etwas Weicherem als dem Boden lag, auf dem er, wie er sich erinnerte, ohnmächtig geworden war. Die Mieter und Rachel sahen besorgt aus, während Lanyon mit höflichem Gleichmut dreinschaute. Hyde starrte sie alle an, ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf seinem bleichen Gesicht.

„ **Wo … wo bin ich …?"** , fragte der Verrückte. Seine Kehle war schmerzhaft trocken und seine Stimme war kratzig und schwach. Hätten nicht alle so nah bei ihm gestanden, dann hätte wohl niemand seine Worte gehört.

Er konnte Henrys Anwesenheit im Zimmer spüren und noch immer hatte er die Kontrolle, also hatten sie wenigstens nicht die Körper getauscht, während er bewusstlos gewesen war.

„Sie sind im Krankenzimmer, Mr. Hyde. Archer und Bird haben Sie ohnmächtig in ihrem Zimmer in einer Pfütze in Ihrem eigenen Blut vorgefunden und Sie runter gebracht, damit wir uns um Sie kümmern können", erklärte Rachel ruhig und leise. Hyde drehte seiner Freundin den Kopf zu, während sie sprach. Er konnte die Sorge in ihrer Stimme hören.

Doch als er ihre Worte hörte, flitzte die Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht und er stöhnte genervt auf.

„ **Das soll wohl ein Witz sein. Ich hatte keinen Spaß, weil ich ohnmächtig hier gelegen hab?",** knurrte Edward schwach und frustriert und sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Ärger.

Doch dann formte sich ein vertrauter Schatten auf der Wand hinter Hyde, beugte sich über das Bett des Irren und sah ihn mit wütender, aber besorgter Miene an.

„Du hättest nicht in die Nähe dieser grässlichen Blume gehen sollen, Hyde", schalt Henry ihn sanft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Dann seufzte er leise und traurig.

Aber ich hätte angestrengter versuchen sollen, dich von der Gefahr fernzuhalten", murmelte er leise, wenn es auch schien, als würde er mehr mit sich selbst, als mit Hyde reden. Aber der Irre rollte nur mit den Augen, versuchte, sich auf dem Krankenbett aufzusetzen und ignorierte seinen schattenhaften Gegenpart.

Er hatte es nicht nötig, von Jekyll daran erinnert zu werden, dass er Scheiße gebaut hatte.

„Bewegen Sie sich nicht, Mr. Hyde, davon fühlen Sie sich nur noch schlimmer!", warnte Rachel, näherte sich ihm und versuchte, ihm den Weg abzuschneiden.

Aber Edward hörte nicht und machte sich daran, aufzustehen. Er wollte raus aus der Gesellschaft und die wertvolle Zeit aufholen, die er verloren hatte, wegen dieser verdammten–! Plötzlich fuhr ein bekannter, quälender Schmerz durch Hydes Bauch, ein scheußliches Gemisch stieg hoch in seine ausgetrocknete Kehle und zwang ihn, sich heftig zu erbrechen. Lautes Aufkeuchen drang durch das Krankenzimmer, während alle entsetzt zurücktraten und Rachel sich eilig einen Eimer schnappte, ihn zurückbrachte und Hyde gab. Dieser riss ihr den Eimer aus den Händen und fuhr fort, sich geräuschvoll und unwillkürlich in den Eimer zu übergeben. Sein Körper zitterte, Tränen traten aus den Augen und die zitterten Hände hielten den Eimer fest umklammert.

Doch endlich, nach ein paar weiteren Schüben, legten sich der verzehrende Schmerz in seinem Bauch, die Übelkeit und das Zittern des armen Blonden und bald lag er wieder auf dem Bett; keuchend, bleich und dehydriert, während der Eimer zu Boden purzelte und den Inhalt darüber ausbreitete.

Aller Augen, eingeschlossen Henrys, fielen auf den widerlichen Austritt. Allen klappte die Kinnlade herunter, ihre Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen und jeder im Raum schnappte nach Luft.

Blüten.

Schwarze und gelbe Blüten waren über das widerliche Erbrochene verteilt … und dem guten Doktor ging endlich ein Licht auf.

„Warte! Ich hab's!", rief Henry plötzlich aus und eine Glühbirne erleuchtete praktisch über seinem Kopf, während die junge Köchin rasch raus rannte, um dem armen Verrückten etwas Wasser zu holen.

Doch als Henry auf Edward herab sah, den Mund offen, als wolle er was sagen, sah er den schrecklichen Zustand, in dem sich der Blonde nun befand. Er war in keiner Verfassung, schon das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen.

Der Doktor schloss schnell den Mund und wandte sich wieder der Szene zu, die sich unter ihm abspielte, als würde er ein Theaterspiel seiner Kindheit betrachten. Schließlich kam Rachel mit einem Tablett voller Gläser zurück, auf dem recht verschwitzten Gesicht eine entschlossene Miene.

Ein paar der Mieter hatten Hyde wieder zugedeckt. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und sein Gesicht noch bleicher als normal, als er zu Rachel ansah und sich ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln erlaubte.

„Bitte schön … Mr. Hyde … trinken Sie etwas Wasser … dann fühlen Sie sich besser", japste Rachel munter und stellte das Tablett auf das Tischchen neben Edwards Krankenbett.

„ **Danke"** , murmelte er heiser und schwach, bevor er das nächstbeste Glas nahm und dann wortlos jedes einzelne leerte.

Dabei kehrte langsam etwas Farbe auf sein Gesicht zurück und seine Kehle wandelte sich wieder von staubtrocken zu feucht und arbeitsfähig. Er sah fast aus, als wäre er nicht schwerkrank und unter enormen Schmerzen. Als er aber mit einem befriedigten Seufzten das letzte Glas geleert hatte, trat Dr. Lanyon vor und neben den Verrückten. Seine Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, sein Rücken kerzengerade und seine Augen sahen streng auf Hyde herab.

„Werden Sie uns endlich erzählen, was Sie letzte Nacht in Mr. Birds und Mr. Archers Wohnung zu suchen hatten, Mr. Hyde?", fragte der ältere Arzt. Ruhig und respektvoll … bis der Nachname des Irren Lanyon wie Gift von der Zunge rollte.

Edward stellte das Glas zurück auf das Tablett und sah dem anderen in die Augen.

„ **Ich war nur neugierig wegen ihrer neuen Pflanze, Lanyon. Ist es ach so schlecht, neugierig auf Neues zu sein?"** , versetzte er zähneknirschend und grinste provozierend, während er den anderen mit verengten Augen anschaute.

Anders als Lanyon würde Hyde keine Zeit damit vergeuden, seine Verachtung vor ihm zu verbergen oder auch nur subtiler auszudrücken.

Doch während die beiden Männer einander finster anblickten, stöhnte Henry und verdrehte die Augen, als er auf die beiden nieder schaute. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Robert seine Beziehung zu einem scheinbar so schrecklichen Mann wie Hyde verabscheute. Henry wusste auch, dass Hyde wiederum die bloße Existenz seines besten Freundes hasste, vielleicht mehr noch als ihn selbst. Henry war sich sicher, dass sie sich ohne weiter nachzudenken an die Kehle gehen würden, wenn sie nicht beide mit ihm in Verbindung stünden.

„Tja, ich schlage vor, dass Sie von jetzt an nicht mehr in die Nähe der Wohnungen der anderen Mieter gehen. Wir wollen doch beide Dr. Jekyll keine Sorgen bereiten, oder?", warnte der ältere Arzt streng, aber als Hyde den Mund öffnete, um eine pampige Antwort zu geben und Lanyon auf seinen Platz zu verweisen, hatte Henry endlich genug und sprach.

„Sag kein Wort, Hyde. Es nützt nichts, Zeit damit zu verschwenden, mit Robert zu streiten, wo wir Wichtigeres zu tun haben", befahl Henry seinem kranken Gegenpart bestimmt.

Einen Augenblick später machte Hyde endlich den Mund zu, der die ganze Zeit geöffnet gewesen war, und schwieg Lanyon bösen Blickes an. Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn finster an, dann drehte er Hyde den Rücken zu und stolzierte davon.

Nun wandte sich Edward endlich an seinen schattenhaften Gegenpart.

 _ **'Also, was ist denn dieses Wichtigere, wovon du sprichst, mein lieber Doktor?'**_ , fragte er ihn durch ihre mentale Verbindung.

„Uns von der Krankheit zu befreien, die meinen Körper plagt."

Der Irre hob mental eine Augenbraue und hob langsam den Blick zu dem Schatten, der über seinem Körper hing. Diesen Schatten konnten nur seine Augen wahrnehmen, in denen eine Mischung von Neugier und Hoffnung lag, als er und Henry einander schweigend ansahen.

 _ **'Erstens;**_ _ **unser**_ _ **Körper, Jekyll.'**_

Henry rollte mit den Augen und machte sich nicht die Mühe einer Antwort.

 _ **'Und zweitens; was willst du, was ich tue? Wir können hier nichts machen, ohne augenblicklich ihren Argwohn zu erregen.'**_

Ob dieser Frage verzogen sich Henrys Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen und seine schattenhaften Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

„Sie sind doch ein hartnäckiger Mann, Mr. Hyde, also sollte es nicht zu schwer sein, uns aus dem Krankenzimmer zurück in mein Büro zu bringen. Korrekt?", erörterte der Doktor. Die Herausforderung in seinen Augen schwang nun auch in seiner Stimme mit.

Der Irre kam nicht umhin, breit zu grinsen, bevor er sich langsam aufsetzte und wieder versuchte, aufzustehen.

 _ **'Ja und ich nehme deine Herausforderung an, Jekyll.'**_

Hydes Schuhe berührten den kalten Boden, er stieß sich vom Bett hoch und stand auf, ehe alle Mieter und die junge Köchin Rachel ihm in den Weg traten.

„Mr. Hyde, Sie müssen sich hinlegen und warten, bis Dr. Jekyll kommt und Ihnen hilft", flehte sie und die Besorgnis lag schwer in ihrer Stimme. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Sie hat recht, wissen Sie?", murmelte Bird mit verschränkten Armen und sah den Verrückten durch seine kleinen Brillengläser an.

„Ja, also seien Sie wenigstens einmal kein sturer Mistkerl und legen Sie sich wieder hin", knurrte Griffith und sah Hyde wütend an.

Doch natürlich hörte der nicht auf sie und ging weiter langsam auf die Doppeltür des Krankenzimmers zu. Hyde wollte endlich raus, weg von ihren Blicken. Vor der Tür hielt er inne und hielt sich aufrecht, indem seine bleichen, bebenden Hände die Türklinken festhielten.

„ **Ich werde selbst zu ihm gehen und wenn einer von Ihnen wagt, uns ungebeten zu stören, erteile ich Ihnen eine Lektion, die Sie nicht so schnell vergessen werden, sobald ich wieder gesund bin!"** , blaffte der Verrückte und starrte die anderen mit verengten Augen über die Schulter hinweg an.

Bei dieser Warnung wurde es still im Zimmer, Hyde öffnete die Tür und ging endlich hinaus, durch die irrsinnig dekorierte Haupthalle. Aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden eilte der kranke Blonde zu Henrys Büro und schenkte den dumpfen Bauchschmerzen keine Beachtung. Dabei folgte ihm der Schatten des Doktors durch die Halle, die Treppe hoch in sein schlecht beleuchtetes Arbeitszimmer.

Doch sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte, lehnte Hyde sich dagegen, schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust begann nun mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat, zu pochen.

Es war, als würde sich sein eigenes Herz gegen ihn stellen.

Als er endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, ging der Irre langsam zu Henrys Schreibtisch und begann, die HJ7 Formel zu mischen, wobei Henry vom Spiegel aus zusah. Geduldig wartete er darauf, dass sie wieder Plätze tauschten. Die Zutaten waren schnell gemischt und als er das spezielle Salz hinzufügte, begann die Chemikalie grün zu leuchten und zu blubbern und ihr grüner Dampf hüllte die Gestalt des Verrückten fast ein.

Die war endlich bereit zur Einnahme.

Hyde verschwendete keine Zeit und trank sie rasch. Die Formel brannte in seiner Kehle und erfüllte seine Adern, bevor das bekannte Feuer in seinem Leib entfacht wurde und ein heftiger Schmerz ihn zwang, die Phiole fallen zu lassen und zusammenzubrechen. Er hustete, schluchzte und weinte, während er sich den Kopf hielt und sich zusammenkauerte und auf dem Boden des Büros unter Höllenqualen wand. Ihre Seelen kamen zusammen, wurden auseinander gerissen und dann in gegensätzliche Richtungen geschleudert, bis Hyde den Spiegel und Henry ihren gemeinsamen Körper fand. Und damit fand der vertraute, wenn auch unerträgliche Schmerz endlich zu einem schnellen und gnädigen Ende.

Als Henry die Augen endlich öffnete, umgab ihn sein dunkles Arbeitszimmer, die Formel triefte ihm aus Mund und Augen, er rang nach Luft und lag zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. Er fühlte einen leichten Schmerz in der Brust, doch für Henry fühlte es sich nicht an, als ob mit ihm etwas wirklich nicht stimmte.

Als er endlich Luft bekam und die Reste der Chemikalie aus seinem Gesicht gewischt hatte, stand Henry auf, drehte sich um und betrachtete seinen kranken Gegenpart mit einem professionellen, aber sanften Gesichtsausdruck. Hyde war bleicher als sonst; sein Körper nach vorne gebeugt und die Arme waren um den Bauch geschlungen, während er Henry mit schmerzerfüllten, trüben smaragdgrünen Augen ansah.

„Leg dich für mich auf die Couch, Hyde. Ich muss dich mir ansehen", befahl der gute Doktor sanft.

Edward nickte und stieg langsam aus dem Spiegel. Sein Körper festigte sich, als er durch das Glas und hinüber zur bequemen und warmen Couch trat. Er seufzte leise, als er sich darauf legte.

Mit düsterer Miene sah Henry zu, wie der Arme sich fast im Schneckentempo bewegte, dann drehte er sich um und durchsuchte all die staubigen, mit Tränken gefüllten Schränke in seinem Büro, öffnete sie, sah hinein und schloss sie alle wieder.

 _'Ich bin sicher, dass ich mein altes Notizbuch hier irgendwo hin getan habe'_ dachte er sich und fluchte innerlich, wann immer er erfolglos einen Schrank durchsuchte.

Es musste irgendwo in seinem Büro versteckt sein! Auf keinen Fall konnte er es verloren haben!

Doch in den Kabinetten war nichts, also rannte er an den Schreibtisch und zerrte beide Schubladen heraus. Als er in der rechten nachsah, fand er sein Notizbuch nicht und schaute in die linke. Sein Herz flatterte vor Freude und ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr ihm.

Da war es, lugte unter ein paar Papieren und anderen Dingen hervor, die Henry irgendwann in diese Schublade getan hatte. Sein altes Notizbuch. Es war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und zum Bersten voll mit Wissen gefüllt. Doch glücklicherweise schien es immer noch ganz zu sein, so wie es damals gewesen war.

Hastig packte er das Notizbuch, legte es auf den Schreibtisch und öffnete es.

Seite um Seite wurde überflogen, auf allen waren die einzelnen Krankheiten bis ins Detail beschrieben. Er suchte nach einem einzigen Wort.

Hanahaki

Als er durch sein Notizbuch blätterte, drang heftiges Husten und Japsen seines armen Gegenparts an seine Ohren.

Der Verrückte rang nach Luft und versuchte, so viel davon wie möglich einzuatmen. Doch die unsichtbaren und unnachgiebigen Hände um Edwards Hals machten das fast unmöglich, Finger legten sich immer enger um seinen Hals und scharfe Klauen gruben sich tief in seine Haut.

Sein Körper bebte vor Angst und erstickte Hilferufe steckten in seiner Kehle, gurgelten verzweifelt und verlangten Freiheit … doch er hielt sie zurück. Nie würde er wagen, um Henrys Hilfe zu betteln oder zu flehen! Diese endlosen Qualen würden nicht ihn, den Geist des Nächtlichen Londons, dazu bringen, sich jemandem zu beugen, und damit basta!

Bald stieß Henry auf zwei konkrete Seiten, auf denen sich eine schöne Skizze der vertrauten Blume und Erläuterungen einer grässlichen Krankheit befanden. Dann hob er das Buch auf und rannte zur Couch. An Edwards Seite kniete er sich hin und legte das immer noch offene Notizbuch auf den Boden.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Hyde", versicherte er mit sanftem aber professionellem Tonfall, ehe er die Hand ausstreckte und versuchte, mit den Fingern durch Edwards unordentliches, blondes Haar zu streichen.

Doch dieser wich vehement vor Henrys tröstender Berührung zurück, obwohl ein Großteil von ihm sich danach sehnte und darum bettelte. Er wollte diese zierlichen Finger in seinen Haaren und seinen Schmerz lindern spüren, doch Hydes Stolz ließ es nicht zu. Also warf er Henry einen gereizten aber wenig beeindruckenden Blick zu.

Er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und gleichmäßig zu atmen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, dann füllte sich sein Mund mit der vertrauten Gallensäure, was ihn nötigte, erneut mehr Hanahaki-Blüten auf den Boden zu erbrechen. Tränen rannen ihm aus den Augen und sein Körper erbebte heftig.

Der gute Doktor schrie auf und zog hastig sein Notizbuch an die Brust, bevor Hydes Erbrochenes es ruinieren konnte.

Mit dem Buch an der Brust sah Henry seinen armen Gegenpart mitleidig an und ihm tat das Herz weh. Aber das machte keinen Sinn.

Er hatte in der Vergangenheit mit vielen Patienten zu tun gehabt, unzählig und viele davon dem Tode näher als Edward es war. Und doch, seinen Gegenpart so zu sehen; die Augen überquellend vor Tränen, der Körper sich unter Schmerzen windend; das schien so einfach sein Herz in zwei Teile zu zerbrechen als wäre es ein dürrer Zweig.

„Hyde. Alles wird wieder gut", murmelte er seinem kranken Gegenpart sanft zu.

Wieder wollte sich Hyde der Berührung des anderen entziehen. Doch dieses Mal war er zu langsam. Henrys Finger fanden problemlos ihren Weg in sein unordentliches, blondes Haar und streichelten es langsam und sanft. Einen Augenblick lang lag Edward in stummer Anspannung auf der Couch und kniff die tränenden Augen zu.

 _ **'Nicht nachgeben! Einfach nicht nachgeben! Ich stehe das ohne seinen Trost durch!'**_

Doch es fühlte sich so gut an, wie diese Finger ihn auf so innige Art berührten.

Danach war sein Atem immer noch ein Problem, als er die Augen öffnete und in Henrys fürsorgliche Rubine schaute. Hyde dachte, dass es nicht schaden konnte, dieses eine Mal nachzugeben. Also tat er das, hob den Kopf Henrys Hand entgegen und gestattete dem guten Doktor, mit seinen Fingern die blonden, unordentlichen Haare zu kämmen. Dabei blieb sein Atem ungleichmäßig und rasselnd.

„Tiefe Atemzüge, Hyde. Gerate nicht in Panik und atme einfach tief durch für mich, okay?", wisperte Henry und lächelte aufmunternd, während er in die nassen Augen seines Gegenparts sah.

Edwards Herz flatterte schwächlich bei diesem schönen Lächeln und er nickte rasch, dann nahm er tiefe, aber zittrige Atemzüge. Tränen kullerten sein Gesicht hinunter und seine Lungen brannten mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat. Als der gute Doktor diese Tränen sah, nahm er die Hand aus den Haaren des armen Irren und wischte sie sanft weg, bis sein Daumen nass und Hydes Augen vorübergehend trocken waren.

Dann nahm er die Hand fort und nahm sein immer noch offenes Notizbuch in die Hand. Edward maulte über den Verlust von Henrys Berührung. Dieser hob sich das Buch vors Gesicht und las endlich die begehrte Information.

„Die Hanahaki-Krankheit, oder übersetzt Blumen-Hust-Krankheit, ist eine Krankheit die in asiatischen Ländern wie Japan verbreitet ist. Die Blume lässt sich leicht an ihren schwarz-gelben Blüten erkennen", murmelte Henry leise.

Seine Augen überflogen jede Zeile, die die einzelnen Stadien beschrieb. Diese zu lesen war nichts Anderes als Henry in der Vergangenheit getan hatte … bis er zum letzten Stadium und dahinter kam.

Nachdem der Tod das Opfer ereilt hat, wächst die fürchterliche Hanahaki-Blume in der Leiche weiter. Wurzeln und Blüten wachsen in Herz, Kehle und Lungen, während die Blume selbst erblühen und aus der Brust ausbrechen wird, ehe sie beginnt, langsam den Körper des Opfer mit mehr Hanahaki-Blumen zu bedecken, bis das Opfer nichts weiter ist als eine regungslose Energiequelle für einen widerlichen Hanahaki-Strauch, der unvermeidlich verschlingen wird, was noch vom Opfer übrig ist.

Und wenn Henry Edward jetzt nicht rettete … dann würde dies ihrer beider albtraumhaftes Schicksal sein.

Schnell schloss er das Buch, legte es weg und streckte die Hände nach Edward aus. Dann aber hielt er inne und wartete auf einen Protest seitens seines Gegenparts. Hyde sagte nichts und holte weiterhin tief und schmerzvoll Luft, während er Henry anschaute.

Henry lächelte ihn an und begann, ihn vorsichtig auszuziehen, öffnete Knöpfe und schälte jedes Kleidungsstück ab, bis er nur noch seine Schuhe und Unterwäsche trug.

Doch als der Körper ihm offenbart war, schnappte Henry laut und entsetzt nach Luft, zog die Hände weg und hielt sich den Mund zu. Seine Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen, als er den armen Verrückten entsetzt anstarrte.

„ **Wie … wie schlimm ist es …? Jekyll …?"** , fragte der arme Irre unter tiefen, gequälten Atemzügen.

Henry sagte aber nichts und starrte weiterhin auf den fast nackten Leib seines Gegenparts. Tintenschwärze floss von Kopf bis Fuß durch Edwards Adern, während bläuliche und gelbliche Flecken auf seiner Brust verteilt waren … genau dort, wo sich das Herz des Armen befand.

Die Krankheit war in ihrer dritten Stufe.

Henry konnte seine Augen kaum von dem Desaster abwenden, zu dem Hydes Körper geworden war. Doch nach einer Minute hörte er wieder Edwards Stimme ihn fragen, wie schlimm es sei. Seine Stimme riss den Doktor aus seiner entsetzten Trance und hinter seine professionelle Fassade.

„Nicht gut, Hyde, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass du geheilt sein wirst, bevor der Tag vorbei ist", erklärte Henry seinem kranken Gegenpart ruhig und lächelte erneut aufmunternd, bevor er sich wieder seinem Notizbuch zuwandte und suchte schweigend nach den Einzelheiten des Heilmittels.

Er war nun umso entschlossener, sie beide vor den grausamen Fängen des Todes zu bewahren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er fand, was er vor vielen Jahren niedergeschrieben hatte; die vier Zutaten des Heilmittels, inklusive benötigter Menge jeder Zutat und wie man das Mittel mischte, ohne zu riskieren, es zu vermasseln. Er hatte immer gehofft, dass er diese Informationen nie brauchen würde, aber anscheinend kippte ihr Glück auf die Seite. Die Seite des Todes.

Die Zutatenliste ging so:

-5 Blüten eines Wermuts

-5 Blüten eines Windröschens

-5 Blüten einer Akazie

-5 Tropen Blut der Person, in die das Opfer unglücklich verliebt ist

 _'Was? Hyde ist … verliebt? Aber in wen könnte er sich verliebt haben?'_ , dachte der gute Doktor bei sich, die Augen und den Mund vor Verblüffung weit offen. Der Gedanke, dass Hyde unter unerwiderten Gefühlen zu leiden hatte, zehrte nicht nur an Henrys Herzen … es entfachte auch einen Funken Hoffnung, der es durch seine Maske hindurch in seine rubinroten Augen schaffte.

Rasch überschaute er Edward. Der Wahnsinnige atmete nun etwas leichter, doch die Flecken hatten sich hinter Henrys rücken vermehrt und färbten Hydes bleiche Brust lila, blau und gelb. Als er alles gesehen hatte, stand Henry auf, schloss das Buch und eilte auf die Doppeltür des Zimmers zu.

„ **Wo … gehst du … hin?"** , fragte Hyde keuchend, hob den Kopf und sah seinen Gegenpart verdutzt an.

„Ich muss die Zutaten für das Heilmittel holen, Hyde. Ich verspreche, ich bin nicht lange weg" erklärte Henry ruhig, lächelte ihm noch einmal beruhigend zu und verließ dann sein Arbeitszimmer.

Als er aber die Tür geschlossen hatte und die Treppe runtergehen wollte, warteten am unteren Ende Rachel und die anderen Mieter, besorgt und stumm. Alle hatten die selbe Frage in den Augen. Alle wollten Antworten.

Dr. Jekyll seufzte leise und lächelte auf sie herunter.

„Mr Hyde wird sich erholen, alle zusammen, aber einige von Ihnen müssen mir ein paar Sachen bringen, damit ich ihm helfen kann", erklärte Henry ruhig, dann gab er Anweisungen und alle auf den Weg zu schicken.

Archer und Bird wurden in ihre Wohnung geschickt, um die 15 benötigten Blüten für das Heilmittel zu holen. Rachel und ein anderer Mieter wurden in die Küche geschickt, um Wasser zu holen, sollte Hyde wieder dehydrieren. Die anderen wurden in ihre eigenen Gemächer geschickt und angewiesen, zu warten, bis Henry verkündete, dass der Irre geheilt war.

Darauf gingen alle wortlos hinaus und machten sich an die Arbeit, während der Doktor zurück in sein Büro eilte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

 _'Jetzt brauche ich nur die fünf Tropfen Blut. Aber wo in der Welt finde ich die Person, in die Hyde verliebt ist? Hmm … vielleicht dieser Mann oder diese Frau, mit denen er sich so oft herumtreibt? Oder ist es vielleicht Cutthroat–?'_

Als Henry die Frage überdachte, hallten plötzlich merkwürdige und kindische Laute durch sein Büro und ließen ihn fast aus der Haut fahren. Hastig wirbelte er herum, um den Ursprung dieser Geräusche zu finden … und sah seinen Gegenpart. Dieser lachte und wand sich, mit einem Ausdruck qualvollen Fieberwahns auf dem tränenverschmierten Gesicht, kreischte, wimmerte und lachte hysterisch.

Fassungslos und mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund starrte Henry Edward an. Der Geist des Nächtlichen Londons war plötzlich zum Kind herabgesetzt worden?! Er trat herüber und stellte sich mit verwirrter Miene neben ihn. Der Wahnsinnige stierte aber nur Henry an, ein kleines und unschuldiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wobei sich seinen nun rissigen Lippen ein Kichern entwand.

„ **Wie kannst du sooooooo funkeln? Du bist wie ein riiiiiiiiiiiesiger Penny!"** , fragte Edward neugierig und heiter. Er nuschelte und wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

Henry klappte wieder die Kinnlade herunter, stotterte unvollständige Worte und suchte in seinem Verstand fieberhaft nach einer Erklärung, während er Edward anstarrte … bis ein Funken der Erkenntnis in seine Augen trat.

Das Kreischen und Wimmern.

Das unkontrollierte Kichern und Lachen.

Der kindliche Tonfall.

Edward befand sich im Delirium und ihnen lief die Zeit davon!

Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte Henry heftig den Kopf und umklammerte sein Notizbuch und kniete sich neben Edward nieder. Sanft nahm er die Wange des armen Wahnsinnigen in die Hand und drehte dessen Kopf, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich muss wissen, wen du liebst, Hyde. Deren Blut ist wichtig für das Heilmittel", erklärte Henry hastig und ruhig und seine professionelle Maske begann zu bröckeln.

Doch Edward schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„ **Neeeeiiin, das ist ein Geheimnis! Geheimnisse erzählt man nicht weiter!"**

Plötzlich fielen Edwards Augen zu und er gab ein zugegeben niedliches Kichern von sich, wirkte aber gleichzeitig, als würde er das Bewusstsein verlieren. Doch Henry bemerkte es schnell. Innerhalb von Sekunden lagen seine Hände auf Edwards Schultern und er schüttelte seinen fiebernden Gegenpart wach. Der Blondschopf öffnete die Augen und schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Bitte, Hyde, du musst mir sagen, in wen du dich verliebt hast, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen", bat der Doktor. Sorge drang durch seine professionelle Maske in seine Stimme.

Anstatt aber zu antworten … wurde Edwards Aufmerksamkeit auf Henrys Augen gelenkt.

„ **Hast du Rubine als Augen? Sie sind so glitzernd und hübsch und rot. Soooooo viel Rot!"** , lallte Edward neugierig. Er kicherte und lachte laut, hob dann die Hände und klatschte sie matt zusammen.

„ **Henry hat Rubine als Augen! Henry hat Rubine als Augen! Henry hat Rubine als Augen!"**

Henry seufzte verzweifelt auf, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schüttelte ihn frustriert. Er hoffte wirklich, dass dieses Delirium bald vorbei wäre.

„Wie soll ich dein verdammtes Leben retten, wenn du nicht– häh?"

Langsam hob Henry den Kopf und starrte Edward an, überrascht aber verwirrt. Plötzlich fühlte er ein vertrautes Paar Hände auf seinem Kopf ruhen und behutsame, wissbegierige Finger fuhren durch sein weiches, kurzes braunes Haar.

Keiner von ihnen wagte zu sprechen und sie zogen unbewusst den Moment in die Länge. Edward fuhr weiter mit den Fingern durch Henrys Haare und dieser starrte weiter in Edwards getrübte smaragdgrüne Augen.

Doch nach einer Minute angenehmer Stille sprach eine schwache Stimme.

„ **Du hast so weiches Haar … und auch echt funkelnde Augen"** , flüsterte Edward und lächelte ein wenig. Henrys Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot und sein Herz flatterte insgeheim leidenschaftlich in seiner Brust bei diesen Worten.

Doch Sekunden später stellte er seine Frage zum dritten Mal und hoffte, das Gespräch endlich zu beenden. Seine professionelle Maske war nun viel brüchiger als sie vorher gewesen war.

Als jedoch die Frage an Edwards Ohren drang, nahm er die Finger aus Henrys Haar, packte so schnell er konnte dessen Wangen und zog seines Gegenparts Antlitz näher an das seine. Er lächelte breit und glücklich und in seinen Augen war ein zärtliches, aber schwaches Funkeln.

Dann, endlich … gab Edward seine Antwort.

„ **Du bist es! Ich liebe dich, Henry! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich, Henry Jekyll!"** , rief er froh. Eine große Last fiel von seinen Schultern, als er wieder und wieder seine Liebe ausdrückte.

Doch dann fiel dieselbe Last wieder zurück auf sein fragiles und infiziertes Herz.

Damit fanden seine Verkündigungen ein abruptes Ende; seine rissigen Lippen schnappten zu, sein Ausdruck heiteren Fieberwahns zerbröckelte und offenbarte Schmerz und sogar Schrecken über sein Geständnis.

Hyde verfluchte sich selbst und legte den Kopf wieder zurück auf die Couch. Sein Herz raste, mehr Flecken bedeckten seine Brust und wieder erfüllte sein gequältes, rasselndes Atmen das Büro. Aber Henry starrte nur verdattert auf ihn hinunter. Sein Körper war vor Schock erstarrt, während die Worte wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf und seinen Ohren widerhallten.

 _'Du … du hast dich in mich verliebt?'_ , dachte der gute Doktor und sein Herz flatterte in der Brust.

Doch einen Moment später, während Edward Tränen zurückhielt, blinzelte Henry und schüttelte den Kopf. Mit dem Notizbuch in der Hand stand er stumm auf. Henry wusste, dass es grausam war, Edward dieses Schweigen zuzumuten, aber ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Er rückte seine Maske zurecht, drehte dem Irren den Rücken zu und ging an seinen Schreibtisch, auf den er das offene Notizbuch legte.

 _'Ich muss ihn retten. Ich muss uns beide retten. Es tut mir leid, aber das hat jetzt Vorrang.'_

Mit dem Gedanken machte sich Henry daran, durch das Büro zu hasten, seine alte chemische Ausrüstung zusammenzusuchen und sie auf den Tisch zu stellen. Hätte er jedenfalls getan, wenn nicht ein Klopfen an der Tür plötzlich im Zimmer erklungen wäre. Der gute Doktor stöhnte und stapfte zur Tür, riss sie auf und steckte den Kopf raus, mit dem Körper den Blick ins Büro blockierend, und war drauf und dran, die Besucher anzuschreien.

Doch es waren nur Archer, Bird, Rachel und der Mieter, der ihr geholfen hatte, die vor der Tür standen.

Archer und Bird hielten drei kleine Tassen, die jeweils fünf frische Blüten enthielten, während Rachel und der Mieter kleine Tablette mit Gläsern Wasser hielten.

Aber Henry ließ sie nicht in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Stattdessen lächelte er nur dankbar und aufrichtig, nahm die drei Tassen und balancierte sie in seinen Händen hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Dasselbe tat er dann mit den zwei Tabletten Wasser. Zumindest dankte er den Vieren, ehe er die Tür schloss.

Als diese zu und die vier Helfer weg waren, trug Henry die Gläser mit Wasser hinüber zu Edward, stellte sie neben die Couch und gab ihm eines. Edward nahm es schweigend und trank langsam das kühle Wasser. Und wieder einmal sagte Henry nichts, sondern stand auf und fing an, endlich seine Ausrüstung zusammenzusuchen.

Erst nahm er die Destillierkolben aus einem der Schränke. Die hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr benutzt. Vorsichtig trug er sie hinüber und stellte sie behutsam auf den Tisch. Nachdem er sie kurz überprüft hatte, holte er seine steinernen Mörser und Stößel aus einem anderen Kabinett und brachte sie ebenfalls an den Tisch.

Der gute Doktor war sich sicher, dass er nun alles hatte.

Henry packte die drei Tässchen und warf die fünfzehn Blüten in den Mörser. Dann nahm er den Stößel und zerdrückte die bunten Blüten zu Matsch, wobei er den Mörser festhielt. Sein Ausdruck war vollkommen konzentriert und seine Finger umklammerten fest den Stößel. Dabei erklang Edwards gequältes Schluchzen, Ächzen und Wimmern im Arbeitszimmer, schrecklich in Henrys Ohren.

Als die Blüten nur noch Matsch waren, legte Henry den Stößel weg und nahm das Thermometer aus einem der Destillierkolben am Anfang der Ausrüstung. Der Blütenmatsch wurde dann in den Kolben geworfen und das Thermometer zurück in den Kolben gelegt. Sekunden später wurde der Bunsenbrenner eingeschaltet. Die Flamme brannte heiß unter dem Glaskolben und kochte die eingeschlossene Blütenmasse.

Nun konnte Henry nur noch zusehen und abwarten. Das zwang ihn, den gequälten, traurig machenden Worten und der schwachen Stimme des armen Wahnsinnigen zuzuhören.

„ **Bitte … beeile dich … bitte, verdammt. Es wird schlimmer … verdammt, bitte. Bitte … mach, dass es aufhört … mach, dass es aufhört … ich will, dass es … verdammt nochmal aufhört"** , flehte Edward gequält schluchzend und schwer atmend. Seine Wangen waren sichtlich gerötet und seine smaragdgrünen Augen quollen über vor Tränen, als er sprach.

„Ich verspreche, du wirst wieder gesund, Hyde. Du wirst dich erholen", versicherte Henry sanft. Seine Hände ballten sich und zitterten auf dem Tisch, die Augen waren geschlossen und seine Worte waren voller Unsicherheit.

Er wusste nicht mal, ob seine Worte wahr waren.

Nach ein paar Minuten fing die kochende Blütenmasse an zu dampfen und der Dampf stieg durch die Kondensröhre in den letzten Kolben, wo der Blütenextrakt kondensierte und hinab tröpfelte. Henry sah genau zu, bis endlich alles abgetropft war, dann schaltete er den Brenner aus und packte den Kolben. Dann goss er den Blütenextrakt in eines der Tässchen und ging um den Tisch herum.

Henry stellte die Tasse wieder hin, öffnete eine Schublade und holte eine kleine, aber scharfe Nadel heraus, bevor er die Schublade wieder schloss.

Fünf Tropfen _seines_ Blutes.

Die letzte Zutat für das Heilmittel.

Er drehte die linke Hand, holte tief Luft und drückte die Nadel in einen seiner Finger. Henry verbiss sich ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern, als das scharfe Metall seine Haut durchstach und ein dünnes Rinnsal an Blut seinen Finger hinunterlief.

Dann zog Henry die Nadel raus, warf sie weg und führte seinen blutenden Finger über das Tässchen. Er passte genau auf und zählte fünf Tropfen ab. Sobald diese in der Tasse waren, holte Henry einen Rührstab aus einer Schublade und vermischte rasch das Blut und den Blütenextrakt.

Doch nach nur wenigen Sekunden erklang lautes Husten; stark und gequält. Darauf folgte das Geräusch von Erbrochenem, das sich Edwards Kehle entrang und auf dem Boden verteilte.

Und als der Doktor das Heilmittel fertigstellte und an die Seite des armen Verrückten eilte, bereit den Albtraum und Edwards Leiden zu beenden, erstarrte er und ließ beinahe das Heilmittel fallen. Der furchtbare Anblick ließ ihn erbleichen, seine Augen sich weiten und ihn vor Grauen nach Luft schnappen.

Kleinere Hanahaki-Blumen; langsam wachsend und erblühend, hatten begonnen, Edwards Mund zu erfüllen, als wäre er ein fleischiger Blumentopf. Tränen liefen über sein totenbleiches Gesicht. Die Haut auf seiner Brust war unheimlich gelb und dunkelbraun von den hunderten Flecken, die sie nun bedeckten, wie ein verzerrtes Bild vom Pinsel des Todes gemalt. Und die schwarze Substanz, durch seine Adern strömte und sie mit ihrer grässlichen Anwesenheit vergiftete, breitete sich rasch aus und kam dem von Blumen befallenen Herzen des Irren gefährlich nah.

Die letzte Stufe war nun bereit, ihn zu fordern.

Mit wässrigen und blutunterlaufenen smaragdgrünen Augen starrte Edward Henry an.

 _ **'Henry … bitte … hilf mir. Bitte … es tut mir leid … alles, was ich dir … angetan habe. Bitte … mach, dass es aufhört … ich will nicht sterben … ich will nicht sterben … ich will nicht … dass einer von uns … stirbt'**_ , flehte er durch ihre mentale Verbindung. Mit jedem Flehen, das er ausstieß, wurden seine Worte schwächer.

 _'Es wird wieder gut, Edward, beruhige dich einfach, ich habe hier das Heilmittel.'_

Henrys eigener Tonfall grenzte bereits an Panik und Angst und seine rubinroten Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Doch er ließ sie nicht fallen. Noch nicht.

Schnell kniete er sich neben Edward nieder, die rechte Hand die Tasse haltend und die linke Hand nach seinem verängstigten Gegenpart ausgestreckt. Seine Maske hatte tausend dicke Risse. Edward jedoch konnte kaum sehen, was vor ihm ablief, sein ganzer Körper flehte um Gnade, rief ihn an, endlich sein Bewusstsein aufzugeben!

Seine Augen öffneten und schlossen sich, öffneten und schlossen sich. Sein Blick wurde verschwommen und feucht. Farben verschwammen und Henrys Leib und alles drum herum wurde zu undeutlichen Gestalten. Edward versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch seine Gliedmaßen schienen aus Blei, schwer und nutzlos. Er versuchte, was zu sagen, um Gnade zu flehen, brachte aber nur ein gurgelndes Durcheinander aus kehligen und erstickten Lauten zustande, während der scheußliche Geschmack der Hanahaki-Blümchen seine Geschmacksknospen erfüllte.

Es tat weh! Es tat so verdammt weh! Warum konnte es nicht einfach aufhören, warum konnte es nicht endlich zu ende gehen?!

Und dann schlossen sich schließlich Edwards Augen, die Welt wurde schwarz und sein Körper und Verstand gaben sich endlich der süßen Bewusstlosigkeit hin … doch hörte er noch immer die Stimme des armen Doktors.

„Nein … nein, nein, nein, nein, Edward, wach auf! Wach auf, bitte! Du musst das trinken! Du musst!"

„Bitte, Edward! Bitte, es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht angestrengter versucht habe, das hier zu beenden, aber bitte wach auf! Komm zurück, Edward!"

„EDWARD!"

Die Maske war endlich zersplittert und die Tränen waren endlich gefallen.

…

Fortsetzung folgt.

…

 _Kleine Frage der Autorin: Hat jemand bemerkt, was die Blumen für das Heilmittel gemeinsam haben? (Ganz ehrlich, ich habe es nicht bemerkt). Was haltet ihr von ihrem Konzept der Hanahaki-Blume und der gleichnamigen Krankheit? Gefällt euch die Fic soweit?_

 _Die Autorin und ich entschuldigen uns für diesen erneuten Cliffhanger. Aber der letzte Teil wird das aufwiegen, versprochen!_

 _Und jetzt vergesst nicht, eure Antworten auf ihre Fragen und noch mehr in den Kommentaren zu hinterlassen, bevor ihr euch davon macht!_

 _Bis dann!_


	3. Die helfen wird, das Licht zu sehen

Hallo und willkommen zum letzten Teil von Blut und Blüten, Damen und Herren!

Dieses Kapitel ist wiederum kürzer als das letzte, aber die Autorin (und ich) hoffen, dass es für die Leser ein befriedigendes Ende sein wird!

Viel Spaß!

…

Eine sternklare Nacht hatte sich über London gesenkt.

Stunden waren vergangen, seit diese panischen Schreie aus Dr. Jekylls Arbeitszimmer durch die Gesellschaft gehallt hatten.

Nun schliefen alle Mieter und in den vielen dunklen und leeren Fluren herrschte Stille. Doch war es eine Stille der Trauer oder Erleichterung? Von außen hätte man das nie sagen können

Dr. Jekylls Arbeitszimmer war still.

Henry beendete seine Arbeit für den Tag, die Augen auf den Papieren, sein Körper über den Tisch gebeugt. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und schirmten ihn vom Mondlicht ab. Doch auch ohne das Mondlicht war es in Henrys Büro nicht völlig finster … denn Henry war nicht allein.

Die mittlere Vitrine hinter ihm glühte ätherisch, als eine einzelne Seele in der Mitte zu schlafen versuchte.

Sein Alter Ego … Edward Hyde.

Zum Glück lebte er und es ging ihm gut. Stunden zuvor hatte die verfluchte Blume durch Sinnetts Flammenwerfer ihr Ende gefunden, brennend und schwelend, bis nur noch Asche übriggeblieben war. Henry würde nie wieder zulassen, dass die Hanahaki-Blume einer lebenden Seele schadete.

Der Albtraum war vorüber und das Grauen zerstört.

Doch auch wenn die Mieter erleichtert waren, die beiden Männer überlebt hatten und alles gut zu sein schien … umgab Henry und Hyde nun eine neuartige, intensive Aura.

Und sie hatten zu viel Angst, es laut anzusprechen.

Schweigen erfüllte Dr. Jekylls Büro, als er endlich seine Arbeit fertigmachte und Hyde schmerzlos in der Vitrine ruhte. Doch ihre Gedanken waren woanders; die des einen weit weg von seiner Arbeit und die des anderen weit weg vom dringend benötigten Schlaf.

Mit einem leichten Seufzer lehnte sich Henry in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, die Augen schon zum hundertsten Mal auf die Couch gerichtet. Und zum hundertsten Mal, seit er Edward geheilt und darauf gewartet hatte, dass er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, dachte er zurück an dessen plötzliches Geständnis.

Er war in Panik und Sorge gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, es wäre zu spät, dass das Heilmittel nicht schnell genug gewirkt hatte, dass er versagt hatte und sterben würde … bis Edward plötzlich aufgewacht war.

Die Freude und Erleichterung, die ihn in diesem Augenblick erfüllt hatten, waren so überwältigend gewesen, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, ob er weinen oder Hyde umarmen und nie wieder loslassen sollte.

In der Gegenwart lächelte Henry still bei der Erinnerung.

Doch so wie sein Verstand über den Tag gewandert war, schwand das Lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie traurig Edward ausgesehen hatte, als er ihn nur angeschwiegen hatte.

Noch immer konnte er dessen Geständnis sich in seinem Kopf wiederholen hören.

 _'Du bist es! Ich liebe dich, Henry!' 'Du bist es! Ich liebe dich, Henry!' 'Du bist es! Ich liebe dich, Henry!'_

Er verzog das Gesicht und sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf den Tisch. Sein Herz sank und ein schmerzerfüllter Klumpen nistete sich in seiner Kehle ein. Wäre die Situation doch nur nicht so grausam gewesen …

Leider ging es Hyde nicht besser, denn sein eigener Kopf hing ebenso seinem Augenblick grandioser Dummheit nach wie Henry es tat. Immer wieder stellte er sich dieselbe Frage. Wie hatte er zulassen, dass ein Delirium ein Geheimnis, das er tief in seinem angeketteten Herzen bewahrt hatte, auf die denkbar schlimmste verdammte Weise Henry enthüllte?!

Selbst mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er noch Henrys schockiertes Gesicht sehen.

Doch nun war es zu spät. Die Katze war aus dem Sack. Er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in Henry verliebt.

Er war so lieb, intelligent, erinnerte ihn gar an schöne rote Rosen und anderes kitschiges Zeug, an das man so denkt, wenn man die geliebte Person im Sinn hat! Schlimmer noch, sein Herz reagierte auf die lächerlichsten Arten! Luftsprünge, Pirouetten, sogar Flattern!

Doch dann dachte er sich immer: _**'Ich könnte ihn doch nie wirklich haben, oder?'**_

Und all diese frohen Gedanken zersplitterten und sich in Ketten um sein Herz verwandeln.

Es war dumm von ihm zu denken, dass Henry jemals einen Funken Liebe für ihn empfinden würde; ein Monster, ein Fehler, ein Gräuel gegen die Menschheit!

„ **Bescheuert, bescheuert, bescheuert, bescheuert, bescheuert …"**

Seine Augen wurden aufgerissen, Flammen umhüllten seine ätherische Form und mit einem heftigen Aufschrei verschwand er von den Vitrinen in einem zornigen Ausbruch. Er schrie, fluchte und zerstörte alles, was er heraufbeschwören konnte. Der Wutausbruch riss Henry aus seinen Gedanken und seinem Stuhl. Er starrte auf den glühenden Schrank, seine Ohren wurden von der Zerstörung ungesehener Objekte und den herzzerreißenden Schreien Hydes erfüllt.

Aber Henry sagte nichts. Er brauchte keine Antwort, die er schon hatte.

Stattdessen wartete er und lauschte mit düsterer Miene. Schließlich hörte Henry nur noch erschöpftes Japsen und schweres Atmen aus dem Kabinett. Als er endlich allen verfügbaren Mut zusammengenommen hatte, holte er tief Luft und sprach endlich.

„Edward", sagte er sanft, besorgt.

Ein paar Minuten lang kam keine Antwort.

Dann kam auf einmal ein Paar blasser, bläulicher Hände und ein wilder Schopf hellblonden Haares auf der rechten Seite der Vitrine zum Vorschein, bevor endlich grüne Augen Henry stumm und neugierig anguckten.

Bei diesem Anblick konnte Henry nicht anders als lächeln, wobei seine Augen wie Rubine auf seinem Gesicht funkelten.

„Keine Sorge, Edward. Du kriegst keinen Ärger dafür, dass du womöglich die Toten auf Londons Friedhöfen aufgeweckt hast", murmelte er und Edward lachte. Ein kleines Lachen, aber immerhin ein Lachen.

Dann wandte sich Henry um, ging hinüber zur Couch und setzte sich mit einem sanften und ehrlichen Lächeln auf die linke Seite. Dann klopfte er sachte auf den Platz neben ihm. Doch statt ihm sofort Gesellschaft zu leisten, steckte Edward vorsichtig den Kopf aus der Vitrine und starrte Henry an.

Nach einer weiteren Minute schwebte Hyde endlich herüber und setzte sich hin.

Doch ach, er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, nah bei Henry zu sitzen. Stattdessen setzte sich Edward ganz ans andere Ende der Couch, den Kopf gesenkt und mit den Fingern spielend.

Schweigen fiel auf sie und keiner machte einen Zug, während unausgesprochene Worte über ihren Köpfen hingen.

Doch würde einer der beiden dem anderen in die Arme fliegen und die unausgesprochenen Worte aussprechen?

Minuten, vielleicht sogar Stunden vergingen und noch immer rührte sich keiner von beiden. Das Schweigen war so dick, als hätte sich ein Nebel in Henrys Arbeitszimmer geschlichen und um die beiden gelegt und hielte sie auf der Stelle fest und voneinander entfernt.

Doch dann, plötzlich … endlich … passierte etwas.

Ein genervtes Stöhnen drang durch den Raum, Hyde drehte den Kopf und blickte Henry finster an. Diese Stille machte ihn wahnsinnig! Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde Henry von einer flammenden Gestalt gegen die Couch gepinnt, düstere, nasse, smaragdgrüne Augen sahen zornig auf ihn herunter und die Couch quietschte unter Henrys Körper.

Er starrte zu Edward hinauf; die Augen weit vor Schreck und der Körper vor Angst zitternd. Was würde er ihm antun?

„E-Edward, was machst du–"

„ **Bring es endlich hinter uns, verdammt! Ich weiß … ich weiß doch, dass du nicht so fühlst, also lass einfach die Scheiße und weise mich endlich zurück! Hör auf einen auf lieb und nett zu machen! Mach es wie du willst, denn weißt du was? Es ist scheißegal, wie du es machst, weil das Ende sowieso das gleiche sein wird!"** , bellte Hyde. Er hielt Henrys Handgelenke im Klammergriff und seine Augen bohrten sich in dessen Gesicht.

Aber Edwards Stimme, egal wie laut er schrie, bebte. Und seine Augen, egal wie sehr er sie zusammenkniff, flossen über vor Tränen, die wie Sturzbäche hinunterliefen und Henrys Wangen benetzten und seine Unterlippe bibberte und bebte, während er sprach.

Henry war sprachlos und schaute weg, unfähig Hyde in die Augen zu sehen.

Wieder wartete Hyde auf die unvermeidliche Zurückweisung. Schluchzer und Schreie waren drauf und dran, sich aus seiner Kehle zu ergießen, wenn er nochmal den Mund aufmachte, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen, um sie im Zaum zu halten.

Aber endlich verzog sich Henrys Mund und er drehte Edward wieder den Kopf zu. Seine Augen waren voller Schuldbewusstsein. Henry wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass in diesem Moment seine Arme frei wären um damit Edward zu umarmen.

„Du versteht das falsch, Edward. Es tut mir leid, dass du das denkst und dass ich dir keine angemessene Antwort gab, als du sie am meisten brauchtest. Aber jetzt will ich dir freudig meine Antwort geben", entgegnete Henry sanft.

Der Griff um Henrys Handgelenke löste sich langsam.

Edwards Miene ging von Frustration und Herzschmerz über zu Überraschung, sogar Hoffnung.

Und als sie einander anstarrten, erloschen langsam die wütenden Flammen und seine Form begann wieder in ihrer ätherischen Wärme zu glühen. Ein einzelnes, zitterndes Schluchzen kam aus Edwards Mund.

Und dann noch ein Schluchzen.

Und noch ein Schluchzen.

Und dann noch eines.

Und noch eines.

Tränen quollen über und regneten auf Henrys Gesicht, warm und endlos, während dieser schnell seine Arme um Edwards Leib schlang, ihn an sich zog und seine Finger durch sein unordentliches Haar wandern ließ. Henry fühlte seine Weste auf der linken Schulter feucht werden von Tränen und Schleim.

Dann drehte er den Kopf und legte seine weichen Lippen sanft gegen Edwards Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Edward", raunte er zärtlich.

Mit diesen Worten strich Henry sanft mit der freien Hand über Edwards zitternden Rücken, während dessen kleinere Gestalt auf ihm erbebte. Freudentränen und Schleim drangen durch Henrys Weste und befleckten sein weißes Hemd, der Stoff klebte an seiner Schulter, als sie da so lagen.

„ **Danke! Oh danke! Danke, Henry!"** , rief Edward glücklich, die Worte gedämpft durch Henrys Schulter gedämpft und sein Herz flatterte wie ein freigelassener Schmetterling in seiner Brust.

Zehn lange und wundervolle Minuten lagen sie da, Henry streichelte Edwards zitternden Rücken und fuhr mit den fingern durch sein zerzaustes Haar, während gleichzeitig Edward Freudentränen vergoss und Henrys Schulter mit Worten der Liebe überschüttete. Sie wollten nicht voneinander lassen. Nur ein bisschen länger so zu bleiben war alles, was sie sich in diesem Moment wünschten.

Aber schließlich wurde Edwards Weinen und Schluchzen leiser und verstummte dann. Und als er sich einmal beruhigt hatte, führte Henry langsam seine Hände unter Edwards Körper und drückte sachte mit den Handflächen gegen Edwards Brust.

Edward summte, erhob sich etwas und packte die Armlehne der Couch. Mit einem verweinten Lächeln sah er auf Henry hinunter. Henry lächelte zurück, umfasste Edwards Wangen mit den Händen und wischte mit den Daumen die einzelnen Tränen weg, die ihm aus den Augen fielen.

Dann fielen ihre Blicke auf die Lippen des anderen.

Ihre Herzen begannen zu rasen und in der Brust zu hämmern.

Dann blickten sie einander wieder in die Augen.

„ **Bist du sicher, Henry? Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du das tun willst?"** , flüsterte Edward.

In seinem Kopf gab es keinen Zweifel.

Doch statt zu reden, zog Henry Edward zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war zart und langsam, Henrys Augen schlossen sich und seine Finger fanden ihren Weg zurück in Edwards zerzaustes Haar.

Edwards Lippen erstarrten gegen Henrys eigenen; seine Augen weit, der Kopf leer.

Es war anders als all heißen, schlampigen Küsse mit seinen zahllosen Affären … aber im positiven Sinne anders.

Und endlich machte Edward die Augen zu und erwiderte Henrys Kuss. Ihre Lippen trafen und trennten sich auf der Couch. Bald fanden seine Finger ihren Weg in Henrys weiches und kurzes braunes Haar. Edward konnte spüren, wie seine gesamte Form warm und leicht rosa glühte und die Couch erleuchtete, während sie sich unbekümmert küssten.

Aber keiner von beiden wollte schon weitergehen als diesen wundervollen Kuss. Denn beide Männer; zwei Hälften eines Ganzen, die weder gut noch böse waren, wussten, dass dies der Beginn von etwas Neuem war, etwas Verrücktem … und etwas Wunderschönem.

…

Das Ende.

…

 _Wir hoffen, dass Teil drei und die Geschichte insgesamt euch gefallen haben. Die Autorin hat eine Weile gebraucht, den Teil hochzuladen und entschuldigt sich dafür. Natürlich gilt das nicht für mich, denn die Geschichte war schon fertig, als sie mir erlaubt hat, sie zu übersetzen._

 _Aber egal, vergesst nicht, Kommentare und Feedback für uns da zu lassen, und wenn ihr gut genug Englisch könnt, dann vergesst nicht, die originale Fanfic zu lesen: s/12992469/1/Blood-and-Petals_

 _Wir hoffen, euch wiederzusehen, wenn RBDECEPTICON17 eine neue Geschichte hochlädt und ich sie übersetze._

 _Tschüss! :)_


End file.
